EXE
by Moon's Meow
Summary: Tails hurries to reunite with Sonic at Green Hill Zone. Inspired by Creepypasta's sonic. exe.


.EXE

The grass was green and lush under his red and white shoes as he walked. His twin pair of fluffy, fox tails soaked up the rays of shining sun. His large, shining eyes searched around eagerly. However, through all the rolling hills, red seas and colorful flora, he had yet to find what he was looking for.

Tails passed under the shady leaves of scattered palm trees, which stood at three times his height. The grass continued to crunch under his feet as he walked. The sun cast its shining beams over the scenic area. Yet, his sight glazed over the array of greens, pinks and orange lighting up the landscape. None of them were the color he searched for.

Farther and farther he went down the path of gleaming flowers almost as tall as himself. His eyes, full of hope, continued to dutifully search around. So focused was he, that the sound of the crinkling grass became nothing more than monotonous background noise. However, he failed to notice that there was no other noise besides the one, not even the wind or the chirps of small animals that usually hang around in the safety of the shade.

A blue figure caught his eye. Tails immediately brightened up at the sight of the blue hedgehog up ahead. He paused in his pace to raise his hand in greeting and call out happily, "Sonic!"

Unfortunately, the hedgehog didn't respond. Instead, he stayed where he was, eyes closed. Tails was confused by this. He moved a little closer further and called again, "Sonic!"

The hedgehog just didn't seem to hear him. A sinking feeling and a deep pain crept into the fox. _He's not…ignoring me, is he?_ Tails worriedly wondered. _Is he mad at me?_

The fox decided to continue towards Sonic, in hopes of getting him to respond somehow. However, the closer he got, the more unnerved Tails felt. Sonic still stood with his eyes shut and no expression on his face. He wasn't moving either, as if he was frozen in place like a statue. The fox finally stopped only a foot away from the hedgehog. Tails started to tremble with worry and terror that something terrible had happened to Sonic. Even with how close they were, the hedgehog didn't look like he was breathing. Reaching out a shaking hand, Tails called in a choked up voice, "…Sonic?"

Sonic's eyes flicked open, but Tails found himself staring into a pair of crimson irises sitting in a pool of black sclerae.

Tails flinched, but then Sonic was gone; It was as if someone just stamped him out of existence. There was no trace left of the hedgehog, not even an indention in the grass where he once stood. But Tails wasn't entirely focused on where he went. His heart pounded fearfully and his breath increased tempo. His mind raced, trying to identify, to rationalize what just happened. Very quietly, in a weak and breathless voice, he whispered, "...What...Sonic?"

Still in disbelief, Tails dragged his stiff legs over to the spot where the blue hedgehog had been. He then glanced up ahead, where there was nothing more than more rolling green hills, decorated with palm trees and shiny plants. _I'm scared_, Tails whimpered to himself. It was deathly quiet, as if he was all alone, but he wasn't sure how true that loneliness would be. The fox then looked over his shoulder, seeing the expanse of lush grass that he had already traversed over. Tails wanted to turn back, but he wasn't sure what that would really do for him. The hedgehog had simply disappeared through thin air. Tails felt too lost and directionless to go anyway. He repeated in his head and started to tense up into a frightened ball, _I'm really, really scared._

As he began to hunch over defensively, Tails got a glimpse of the area in front of him again. This time, he paused and noticed a familiar blue shape far in the distance. Almost with unthinking habit and practically out of desperation, Tails started to head towards the figure. He couldn't make out any features, but the distinct blue stood out to him the most. Tails started at almost a near run towards the far-off blur. _Please!_ He pleaded in his mind as he panted raggedly. _I don't know what's going on, but, please! Help me, Sonic!_

The blue figure suddenly vanished again. Tails jerked to a stop, tears starting to sting his eyes, and he thoughtlessly choked out the words, "Don't leave."

Utterly lost and confused, Tails stood there, giving shaky and uneasy breaths. He wanted so desperately to simply fall over and cry right there on the grass. However, he felt too stressed and disoriented to go through with it; he wasn't sure how easily he'd be able to get back up. Tails instead continued to drag himself forward, silently calling out Sonic's name. He didn't know what to do other than to keep searching.

As Tails began to make his way past another palm tree, he noticed something beside its trunk; there was a small bunny lying on the ground, dismembered, and soaking in its own blood. A horrible mix of a gag and a cry caught in Tails' throat as his stomach lurched, his wide eyes unwillingly drinking in the gruesome sight. The fox immediately turned to run.

The blue hedgehog was in the distance behind him, red eyes glowing among black sclerae and arms outstretched. He levitated a foot above the ground and was advancing towards Tails. The fox felt his heart and gut drop into unadulterated terror. Once again, Tails turned heel and bolted forward. His pulse began to pound violently throughout his body as he ran, and his thoughts were a jumbled, horrified mess.

Tails sloppily threw a glance over his shoulder. The hedgehog was getting closer and continued to approach at a steady rate. Tails turned back to the path ahead of him and pushed himself to run faster. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the flowers and trees that he passed; he caught glimpses of a hanged squirrel with dangling entrails; there was the sight of a duck in the grass, eyes gouged out. Tails whimpered breathlessly, and the lungs trapped behind his rib-cage began to ache. _Did he do this?!_ The fox shrieked in his mind. _Did he get ahead of me to do this and then somehow start chasing me from behind! Why? Why would he do that?_ He threw another look over his shoulder, and the hedgehog was only a few meters away now. He still proceeded at the same rate, no matter how fast Tails ran, and the hedgehog seemed to be exerting no force at all. He was almost completely stiff as he cut through the air, with trails of red liquid streaming from his eyes.

Tails cried out fruitlessly, and he kicked his twin tails into gear, spinning them in a helicopter motion to propel himself forward. _I can't fly away._ He thought to himself desperately. _There's no place high enough to escape. Have to outrun him. Find higher ground that he can't reach._ Tails had bits and pieces of a scattered plan start coming together as he caught sight of some cliffs up ahead. A horrible feeling struck him, and he glanced back. The hedgehog's red eyes were inches from his own gaze. The fox then saw the empty expanse of green hills yet again, as the hedgehog had vanished, leaving not a trace.

Tails still continued forward, and he turned his attention back to the path ahead. He was met with the sight of a red pair of eyes, causing Tails to let out a shriek, but a painful, opposing force then slammed into his throat. Tails choked harshly and jerked to an abrupt stop as an iron grip had seized him by his neck. The hedgehog held him just above the green blades of grass, so his feet dangled. Tails gasped hopelessly, staring into the crimson gaze within the black expanse that made up his eyes. A horrible grin also twisted the blue hedgehog's features. Tails squirmed weakly but it did nothing to hinder the hedgehog, who drew in the arm that held the fox. Tails was turned away as a result, so he now could see the vast, blue sky dotted with white clouds that floated over the palm tree tops. He felt the hedgehog's other arm wrap over his chest and grab his right shoulder. All the while, the hedgehog moved his one hand to hold the left side of the fox's chin. Tails couldn't move his head like this and was only able to see the bright, blue sky. The hedgehog then snapped the fox's neck in two.

* * *

_**Moon's Meow**_**: Happy Halloween everyone.**


End file.
